


BSD at Hogwarts

by orphan_account



Series: Bungou Stray Dogs fics [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Amortentia, Dazai-Typical Suicide Mentions (Bungou Stray Dogs), Depression, Divination, Getting Together, Grief/Mourning, Hogwarts!au, Hufflepuff Chuuya, Kitchens, M/M, Nosebleed, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Potions Class, Pre-Relationship, Slytherin Dazai, Soukoku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Can the wizarding world handle the combined chaos (and idiocy) that is Dazai Osamu and Chuuya Nakahara?Probably not. But they're going to have to just deal with it.A collection of one-shots following the BSD characters at Hogwarts, mostly focusing on Soukoku.Chapter 1: AmortentiaChapter 2: KitchensChapter 3: DivinationChapter 4: Nosebleed NougatChapter 5: Study Hall
Relationships: Dazai Osamu & Nakajima Atsushi (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu & Oda Sakunosuke (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu & Sakaguchi Ango (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Bungou Stray Dogs fics [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1399441
Comments: 10
Kudos: 202





	1. Amortentia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I obviously have nothing to do with BSD or Harry Potter.
> 
> Also: Yes, I'm aware that there's a wizarding school in Japan already in the Harry Potter universe, but I figured Hogwarts would be more fun to play with.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

"Geez, Slug, did you actually show up to class drunk?" Dazai complained, nose scrunching up slightly at the strong smell of wine.

"Eh?" Chuuya frowned in confusion at the weird question before shaking his head with a grimace. "Whatever, Mackerel. At least I don't smell like crab and firewhiskey. If you don't take a shower you might get eaten in Care of Magical Creatures."

"That's the whole reason I chose that class anyway, hatrack." Dazai returned, though he was also a bit confused. Sure, he'd had some firewhiskey the night before after some of his classmates had managed to smuggle in, but he (sadly) hadn't had the chance to eat any crab in a couple of weeks.

"Alright, everyone, you'll have time to gossip after class." Professor Slughorn clapped his hands together with a fond chuckle, eyeing them all merrily. "Today we will be working on brewing Amortentia. As you should all be aware, Amortentia is a love potion that smells different to each person, based on smells that are appealing to them. As you can see, we have an example of the finished product in the cauldron here--"

The moment he heard the name of the potion they were working on, Dazai's entire body went stiff, cursing himself for having given in to the impulse to tease the temperamental Hufflepuff before class. He almost went into a panic, hand twitching as he tried to decide whether it would be worth the risk to try and Obliviate every person in the room, until he realized something.

Dazai had smelled something so obviously Chuuya he thought the redhead was the source, and it seemed as if Chuuya had thought the same for him.

Glancing carefully to the side, making sure not to move his head lest he draw anyone's attention, Dazai took in the sight of the way the redhead was staring straight ahead blankly before his eyes closed in resignation and he slowly dragged a hand down his face.

So it hadn't been a fluke, then, Dazai realized with a small smile, noticing Chuuya relax a bit as he seemed to come to the same conclusion.

* * *

In the end, it was Chuuya that managed to pluck up the courage to ask the Slytherin to accompany him during the next Hogsmeade weekend, which Dazai hadn't hesitated to accept.

But it was Dazai who dragged him into a broom cupboard and inadvertently (maybe, since on could never be sure with Dazai) revealed their relationship to the whole school when they stumbled out a while later, far more worse for wear than they had been before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buttons and stuff](https://www.etsy.com/shop/RayvnashesButtons)


	2. Hogwarts Kitchens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite Dazai's reputation for digging up secrets, he somehow managed to miss one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a comment from Manik_Semiramis, who reminded me of one very important detail. Thanks again!
> 
> Enjoy. :D

“Chuuya~!” Dazai whined, looking far more pathetic than one would have expected a Slytherin to be, but then again Dazai had never had any shame.

“What, you idiot?” Chuuya asked, exasperated enough that he was more than a little tempted to hex the taller teenager.

Unfortunately, Professor Mori had made some impressive (if subtle) threats the last time the two of them had started dueling in the corridors, and he didn’t feel up for the man’s sadistic detentions.

“Why didn’t you tell me the Hufflepuff common room is next to the kitchens?!” the brunette pouted, which Chuuya tried to ignore, because someone their age shouldn’t be able to make that expression look cute.

“It’s not exactly a secret, Mackerel.” The redhead snorted.

“But I had to find out from Atsushi-kun!” the other huffed. “All this time I could have been walking you back to your dormitory and getting a snack on the way back to the dungeons!”

The white-haired Hufflepuff had been ecstatic when he had realized he could ask the house elves to make chazuke for him whenever he wanted, and hadn’t hesitated to share it with the older student who had taken him under his wing on the Hogwarts Express before his First Year.

Dazai had stepped in and prevented the younger male from bullies targeting him for his lack of wizarding heritage (because say what you will about Dazai and his many flaws, but one thing he wasn’t was a blood purist), and Atsushi had been a loyal friend ever since.

“Oh, so you’re only willing to be chivalrous if you’re getting food out of it?” Chuuya rolled his eyes, not wanting to admit that he’d kept the information from Dazai just to spare the poor house elves from having to deal with the bastard.

Still, maybe if he was lucky the brunette would at stop complaining about how the lack of crab was giving him withdrawal symptoms?

He wouldn’t hold his breath, but it was a nice thought.

“Chivalry is for Gryffindors.” Dazai pointed out. “And tiny little hatracks who would have gone there if not for the fact that their loyalty managed to outshine even their reckless bravery.”

“You’re one to talk about recklessness.” The shorter male replied, though he didn’t protest the hatrack nickname only because the following words sounded almost like a compliment. Dazai wasn’t good at giving those out, so you had to be careful to read between the lines.

“Just like a dog.” Dazai shook his head forlornly.

Never mind.

“Asshole.” Chuuya muttered, though he wasn’t actually surprised Dazai was still bringing up the bet they’d made the day they met. Chuuya might have lost and refused to hold his end of the bargain, but he hadn’t thought the brunette had been serious about being his dog.

In the end Dazai had just found another way to keep Chuuya by his side when they started dating, but at least this way the brunette belonged to him just as much as the other way around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buttons and stuff](https://www.etsy.com/shop/RayvnashesButtons)


	3. Divination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more angsty, because of course you can't have BSD without it.

When third year came and it was time to choose the electives they wanted to add to their schedules, Dazai decided to take Divination.

He had heard numerous rumors over the years that the professor who taught the subject had a reputation for predicting the death of one of her students each year, and he was hoping that he would be lucky enough to become her next target.

Granted, Professor Trelawney _also _had a reputation for being wrong, but it had come out that she had given at least given two legitimate prophecies, so maybe if Dazai _was _the focus of her death omens he would be lucky enough for her to be correct again?

It was a long shot, but hey, he was willing to try.

Besides, he’d always wondered if his talent for predicting people’s actions and various events was just a product of his genius or if it was a magical skill, and studying divination would probably earn him an answer.

* * *

Just his luck, the Seer chose some other poor sap to predict the death of.

After two years in the stuffy classroom that smelled far too strongly of incense and sherry, Dazai couldn’t say that he _hated _the class (he didn’t care enough about most things these days to have such a strong opinion of them), but Dazai knew that he wasn’t going to continue taking the class after the OWL exams.

Sometimes he wished he had taken Arithmancy or Ancient Runes instead, but he had decided it would be easier to learn the two subjects by self-study instead, something he was glad for when he saw his classmates’ homework and noticed how far ahead he was. At least predicting his death in Divination or fantasizing ways for whatever Hagrid brought in for Care of Magical Creatures to kill him was occasionally interesting.

Hey, he had never claimed to be a model of good mental health.

Dazai had always had issues with depression, and it was something that had only gotten worse after his best friend had been murdered by a dark wizard while protecting the muggleborn children his parents had adopted when they were orphaned during the war.

At first he had hoped that at some point one of his suicide attempts would work and he would be reunited with his friend in death, but then he had realized that if the afterlife truly existed, it was very unlikely they would end up in the same place.

After Odasaku died and his friendship with Ango had ended once he found out that his other best friend had been the one to tell him that his home was being attacked and ended up getting him killed, he had no one.

At least he hadn’t until he met a certain Hufflepuff (short and strong but with horrible taste because he wore a dumb hat that covered his beautiful hair), one who managed to surprise Dazai and catch him off guard.

Maybe...maybe it would be worth it, to stay alive a little longer, if just to be able to witness the fire and _life _in those blue eyes again.

Who knows? Maybe if he stuck around Chuuya Nakahara would be able to teach him how to live.

But he didn't think he would be so lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buttons and stuff](https://www.etsy.com/shop/RayvnashesButtons)


	4. Nosebleed Nougat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuuya should probably try and stop Dazai from visiting Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Not light-hearted as the chapter summary might imply.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

When a veritable tsunami of blood started pouring out of Dazai’s nose in the middle of Potions, Chuuya was the only one who didn’t panic, grabbing a hold of the too calm Slytherin and telling the Professor he would take him to the infirmary.

Since Chuuya was a Hufflepuff and his House was known for being the most likely to follow the school rules, the professor didn’t even consider the fact that he might be lying. Besides, the potion they were working with would probably explode if it came in contact with blood, so it was best to get the boy out of the room.

Of course, Chuuya didn’t actually take Dazai to the infirmary, being one of the few who were aware of Dazai’s wariness of medical professionals after having been in Professor Mori’s care back when the man worked at St. Mungo’s.

Yosano wasn’t that bad, if a little too sadistic for Chuuya’s comfort, but that didn’t mean Dazai would consent to her treating him. Besides, Chuuya had gotten so used to Dazai’s bullshit that treating a bloody nose would be nothing.

“Stop.” Dazai protested weakly as he tried to yank his face away as the redhead sat him down in the bathroom and started cleaning the blood away with a wet towel he’d requested from one of the house elves. “Chuuya, you’re going to get blood on your uniform.”

“A bit of red won’t kill me; I was almost a Gryffindor anyway” Chuuya said dismissively, pausing as he noticed something fall out of the taller teen’s pocket.

A candy wrapper, one for a Nosebleed Nougat. Marketed by Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes as a perfect way to get out of class because it enabled you to appear as if you needed to go to the infirmary.

“What the hell, Dazai?” Chuuya sighed, the slight anger in his voice contradicted by the gentleness he used as he continued wiping the blood off the brunette’s face. “The effects of these stupid things aren’t supposed to last this long.”

Dazai sighed. “I was hoping if I didn’t take the antidote I would just bleed out.”

The redhead pursed his lips, disappointed and sad (mostly sad) but not surprised.

Dazai had never hesitated to proclaim his death wish to anyone who would stand still long enough to hear it, but sometimes Chuuya wondered if he was the only one to realize just how serious he was.

He just didn’t understand how everyone seemed to buy the cheerful idiot façade the other used, because Dazai’s poker face might be good, but it wasn’t _that _good. How could anyone miss the obvious despair in those beautiful eyes, the way he looked so longingly at people who were _happy _but couldn’t seem to grasp such an emotion himself?

The only time Chuuya had seen a light in Dazai’s eyes since his best friend’s murder was when Chuuya was there with him, and even then it wasn’t all the time.

It was as terrifying as it was flattering.

What was it about him that could possibly push back the darkness Dazai was burdened with?

What if he stopped being or doing whatever it was and Dazai lost that light for good?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buttons and stuff](https://www.etsy.com/shop/RayvnashesButtons)


	5. Why bother?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did someone with so little ambition get into Slytherin, anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :D

Chuuya’s hands twitched, trying to resist the temptation of hexing the brunette sitting across from him.

The two of them had been forced to sit at the same table during study hall, but Dazai had immediately pushed his schoolbooks aside and fallen asleep, snoring softly instead of studying for their upcoming exams.

“Oi, shithead.” The redhead couldn’t help but let the insult slip out as he kicked out hard at the Slytherin’s leg, earning a whine. “Wake up. You realize the exams are next week, don’t you?”

“I don’t _care_, Chuuya.” Dazai groaned, shifting his legs farther away so they would hopefully be out of range if the Hufflepuff tried to kick him again. “They don’t matter, anyway.”

“What do you mean, _they don’t matter_?” Chuuya scowled.

“I mean that the OWL and NEWT scores are the only thing anyone outside of Hogwarts actually cares about.” The other said with a yawn. “All you need to do for the end of year exams is make sure you do well enough to move on to the next year.”

Not that Dazai himself really cared if he failed. After all, he was only at Hogwarts because it was more interesting than the other options available to him, and he might as well entertain himself while looking for the perfect suicide.

The temperamental Hufflepuff glared at him, unable to really refute the Slytherin’s words but still pissed off at the laziness.

“The professors look at your academic history when they’re making decisions for who should become prefect and Head Boy.” Chuuya tried.

“Why would I care about that?” Dazai wrinkled his nose in distaste. “Too much work, and I’d have to deal with the First Years.”

Chuuya rolled his eyes, but it wasn’t like he would want to subject the First Years to the suicidal genius anyway. Still, he couldn’t just not give a response and let the brunette have the last word.

“I thought you snakes were supposed to be ambitious.” Chuuya sneered.

“And I thought you badgers were supposed to be _nice_.” Dazai returned, though he clearly wasn’t really bothered by the rudeness.

“I _am _nice, you just don’t deserve it.” The shorter boy grumbled under his breath before returning to his own studying, deciding that it wasn’t worth the headache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! :D
> 
> [buttons and stuff](https://www.etsy.com/shop/RayvnashesButtons)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, please feel free to leave a comment! :D
> 
> And yes, I'm totally aware that their Houses can be argued. Chuuya could also easily be a Gryffindor, but I figured his loyalty won out, same with Dazai's manipulation over being a Ravenclaw.
> 
> [I made a thing](https://www.etsy.com/shop/RayvnashesButtons?ref=seller-platform-mcnav&search_query=Bungou+Stray+Dogs)


End file.
